


"so what is this?"

by marichat_girl13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Guess Who's Back, I am, adrienette - Freeform, chapter 5 :), i'm still here though, if you don't like it don't read it :/, save me from tododeku hell, shipping hell, so many mentions of boku no hero academia, these lot are anime nerds, tons of swearing, u dont even know, with another group chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichat_girl13/pseuds/marichat_girl13
Summary: alya: hey guysadrien: why am i heremarinette: thats exactly what i thoughtnino: why alya why





	1. so.. why am i here?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, its ur girl mibi here! 
> 
> im back with another text fic since u guys liked it so much last time so here...
> 
> have fun, mibi

(22:32, Friday)

alya added marinette, adrien and nino to the group chat: "friends r bae"

alya: hey guys

adrien: why am i here

marinette: thats exactly what i thought

nino: why alya why

nino: uve made yet another group chat like wtf

nino: its not even funny

nino: u take up half of my storage space

adrien: agreed

marinette: jfc shes pissed

alya: U GOT HTAT RHGIT 

alya: IM AFTER BOTH OF U MOTHERFUCKERS

adrien: okay 1 that*

alya: DONT U FUCKING CORRECT ME U MODEL BITCH

adrien: 2 rude

alya: DO I GIVE A FUCK

nino: adrien stop shell kill u

adrien: SEE IF I CARE SHE CAN KILL ME ALL SHE WANTS

marinette: ...why

marinette: can

marinette: she

marinette: kill

marinette: u

marinette: agreste

marinette: ???

nino: lol mari but

nino: yh why

alya: I DONT GIVE A FUCK 

adrien: WELL MAYBE U SHOULD

marinette: shit this is getting heated

nino: ikr

alya: OH YEAH AND WHYS THAT

adrien: BECAUSE IM CHAT NOIR AND I CAN GET LADYBUG ON U M8

marinette: ...

nino: ...

adrien: uhhh autocorrect changed my sentence the stupid bitch

adrien: I MEANT TO SAY IK CHAT AND HE'LL GET LB ON U

alya: GO AHEAD U FUCKING BASTARD

marinette: sunshine child swore

nino: i had no idea that

nino: adrien

nino: had a dark side

adrien: OH STFU NINO

nino: EXCUSE ME

nino: JUST CUZ UR PISSED AT ALYA DOESNT MEAN U START ON US

marinette: oh my hawkmoth

marinette: im leaving before this gets anymore heated

marinette: but before that

marinette: alya r u okay

alya: NO IM NOT

alya: CHAT NOIR FOUGHT ME

alya: I FUCKING HATE U ADRIEN

nino: AGREED

adrien: LOOK

adrien: IM SORRY BUT U ANNOYED ME

marinette has left the chat.

alya: GOSH

alya: i think that we all got carried away except mari

nino: she's the rl sunshine child

adrien: oh god marinette

adrien: she was reading this the whole time

adrien: i hope shes okay

adrien: OMG

alya: what

nino: i bet u anyhting lb's there

adrien: ...

adrien: uhhh shes coming here

adrien: howd u know

adrien: holy shit 

alya: what

adrien: she just came through and smashed my window

nino: wtf

adrien: SHES BEATING ME UP

adrien: HELP

alya: no i aint coming

nino: neither am i

alya: confess ur sins and then the pain will be over

nino: omg is that from noragami

alya: what's that

nino: nvm

adrien: i got chat noir to beat u up, i swore at alya and nino and i swore in the chat

alya: pass lb the phone

adrien: hey alya this is ladybug

alya: u can leave him now

adrien: sure

adrien: alya u planned this

alya: duhhh

adrien has left the group chat.

alya: i have no words

nino: neither do i

alya: im going babe love ya xx

nino: love u too ally xx

nino has added marinette and adrien to the group chat: "friends r bae"

 

 


	2. i don't even know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! to the anon who texts formally, are you still here?

(23:34: Sunday)

nino: mari

nino: r u still not talking to us

alya: yeah i mean its been like 2 DAYS

nino: shut up alya u started this

alya: ik but adrien made it worse

adrien: then nino made it worse

nino: oh stfu

adrien: no u shut the fuck up

alya: shut the fucking hell up u bitch

marinette: ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

marinette: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH

marinette: YOU GUYS CAN ARGUE BY YOURSELVES

marinette: DON'T EXPECT ME TO BE HERE TO STOP YOU ANYMORE

alya: mari...

marinette: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT

marinette: I EXPECTED BETTER FROM ALL OF YOU ESPECIALLY YOU ADRIEN

marinette: I'M LEAVING THIS GROUP CHAT AND YOU WON'T STOP ME

marinette has left the group chat.

adrien: wow

nino: she's right u know

alya: ...

adrien: she expected better from me

adrien: she knew that i wouldnt do this

adrien: so why did i?

nino: we're all wondering the exact same thing bro

alya: nino

nino: obviously not about u about us too

adrien: i'm going to her house

adrien: see ya

alya: bye

nino: bye

(9:00, Monday)

adrien has added marinette to the group chat "friends r bae".

adrien: i'm sorry mari

adrien: i shouldn't have done what i did

alya: same here mari im really sorry

nino: yeah man im sorry too

marinette has changed her username to mari.

mari: look there's no need to apologize; what i did yesterday was out of anger, k?

adrien: does that mean?

alya:  u really

nino: forgive us?

mari: as long as you furrgive meee

adrien: *gasp* mari

adrien: u made a chat pun

mari: oh god no what have i started

adrien: im very purroud of mew

alya: bruh

nino: lame af

adrien: ...

mari: *is laughing her head off*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!


	3. in which i am the worst person ever for leaving my readers like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry guys i had writer's block for sooooooo long and i really hope you're still here! lol here you go another chapter ;P

[09:01, Monday]

alya: fuck my life

nino: school is so fucking boring

adrien: why r we texting in class

mari: innit

mari: tho i dnt mind

alya: we're texting bcoz school is a piece of shit

nino: looooolllllll

adrien: guys i havent got time for this

alya: if u aint got time for this then why r u still txtin

nino: yeh just do what mari's doing

adrien: which is?

mari: not paying attention to what goes on in here

mari: but now that im back i cant be bothered to stop 

nino: texting has that kind of an effect on u

mari: yes and why do u care

nino: chill mari dude

alya: okay new subject 

alya: guys i found out who chat noir is

mari: really?

adrien: no u cant have

nino: i dont believe you

alya: fuck you nino

alya: just because you dont understand my crazy theories does not mean im lying

mari: soz ally i may be ur bestie but im with nino on this one

mari: i dont understand them either 

adrien: umm was that a good idea mari

mari: uhhh im not sure

mari: ally u alright

nino: mari shes shooting daggers at both you and me

mari: well shit then

adrien: i warned you

nino: fuck you

mari: you so did not

alya: i'm after both of you nino and mari 

alya: adrien is my back up

adrien: okay then

mari: nino

nino: mari

mari: you know what we need to do

nino: yeah ik

_5 minutes later..._

alya: fuck you mari 

adrien: go to hell nino

mari: hey u were gonna kill us

nino: so we did what was best

mari: we got yall detention

nino: and that way you cant find us at all

mari: because..

nino: we'll 

mari: be

nino: at

mari: a

nino: secret

mari: location

nino: away from both of you

adrien: so that's the plan huh

alya: dont worry we'll still find you

adrien: just u wait and watch

mari: just out of curiosity...

nino: ..who is chat noir alya

alya: oh now u wanna listen

mari: yeh might as well

nino: uh huh

alya: alright chat noir is none other than..

alya: adrien agreste

adrien: volpina had me remember

mari: pffft im fucking dying

nino: u and me both

alya: huh

adrien: dont kill me plz

alya: im still after nino and mari tho

alya: dont worry adri i got ur back

adrien: yay im safe!

nino: mari can i talk to you in private

mari: what now?

nino: duhh girl

_PM between nino and mari:_

nino: so

nino: im a turtle superhero

mari: yeah something like that

nino: huh

mari: hey we can use it to get away from alya lol

nino: that is the best idea ever

nino: then i can test out my skills lol

mari: yeah u can

nino: hey mari

mari: yeah?

nino: a while ago u txted that u were laughing at adrien's pun in the chat

nino: why?

mari: lets just say

mari: it reminds me of a certain cat <3

nino: oooh mari 

mari: dont say it

mari: i still have feelings for adrien too 

mari: its confusing me

nino: well im glad im joining the team

mari: i am too

nino: we have been childhood friends for life lol

mari: and i dont regret it at all neen

nino: chill 

nino: lol have you just realised that we have been texting the whole time in class

mari: yeah man

nino: we better get transformed and outta here

mari: we dont want alya seeing us now do we

mari: bet adrien's still backup

nino: yeah he probs is

mari: first to the eiffel tower gets to decide the hiding place and get free food

nino: ur on


	4. in which we find out that alya has never watched an anime in her life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, i should have left a notice. anyway, ive had serious exams recently and i was busy revising for those exams so im sorry for not being here :) without further ado, here's chapter 4.

[Friday, 12:30pm]

mari: hey guys

alya: hey mari

nino: hey dude

adrien: konnichiwa, mari-chan

alya: umm

nino: adrien plz dnt tell me you've been watching anime 

nino: AGAIN

mari: what happened the first time?

nino: you dont wanna know

alya: what anime have you been watching anyway

adrien: ive been watching loads but the main one is boku no hero academia

mari: i watch that, its so fucking awesome

nino: really mar?

nino: i never expected u to watch anime

mari: bruh. ive watched it all my life

mari: besides i bet u watch anime too

nino: ...

mari: wait u do??

nino: ... something like that

adrien: yay binge watch sesh at my house mari and nino

alya: what about me

adrien: well you dont watch anime

alya: i so do

adrien: really? give me one name of an anime

alya: ...

adrien: exactly

mari: everyone i have a confession to make

alya: oooh

adrien: what is it

nino: yeah come on tell us

mari: when i saw 'boku no' i almost thought that adrien watches

mari: boku no pico

adrien: what the fuck mari

nino: *laughing so hard* 

alya: whats that

nino: ...

mari: ...

adrien: ...

adrien: you dont wanna know

alya: oh come on it cant be that bad

mari: ...

nino: ...

adrien: ...

alya: really?

alya: come on tell me plz

mari: ...

nino: ...

adrien: ...

alya: i swear another ... and i'll kill you all

mari: why dont u search it up

nino: then watch all 3 eps of it

adrien: then youll see the torture of it

mari: alya youll go straight to hell

nino: right after u watch that

adrien: fucked up anime

adrien: hey mari, nino

adrien: are you coming

mari: be there in 2

nino: be there in 2

adrien: okay i finished setting up

mari: me and nino r outside lol

adrien: yeah im coming

alya: hey what about me

adrien: watch boku no pico first then come and join us

mari: we did challenge you

nino: and babe you NEVER TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE

alya: alright fine

Later on... [Friday, 1:40pm]

alya: ADFFFFHTHFBRVWGFFDYTFTFRYTFYTJH WHAYT THE ACTUal FUCK DID I FUCKIING WATCH

alya: GOODBYE WORLD

nino: bye

mari: bye ally

adrien: lol bye


	5. in which the squad ships anime couples and an unexpected surprise :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *checks her works* *screams* HOLY SHIT! ITS BEEN MORE THAN A MONTH, GOTTA UPDATE, GOTTA UPDATE!
> 
> i have no excuses whatsoever for not being here and im very sorry.

[Monday, 19:16]

adrien: duuude marrii

adrien: m a r i

adrien: meowrinette

mari: what?

adrien: maaarrrriii

mari: youre so annoying mon amour

nino: tf 

alya: did u just call him mon amour

mari: shit

adrien: oh we didnt tell them did we

alya: woah did tell us what

nino: fucking what have i been left out of now

mari: well um

adrien: im uhh dating mari?

alya: THE FUCK DUPAIN CHENG

nino: THE FUCK AGRESTE

mari: oops?

adrien: lol im sorry

mari: like really sorry

adrien: we got caught up with other things :P

alya: yeah other things

nino: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

adrien: oh fuck off

mari: we were shipping characters in bnha

nino: !!!!!!

alya: why the actual fuck were we not included

mari: uh well

adrien: it was a date?

mari: cuz hes an anime nerd he fucking got me obsessed with it as well

adrien: i ship tododeku mari

mari: you my knight are fucking so beautiful

mari: i ship it too

alya: i ship it hard

nino: me too

alya: but who do you ship bakugou with

nino: i would have said kirishima but then theres urararararaka

mari: urarararaka?

adrien: the girl with the gravity quirk

mari: shit yeah

adrien: uraraka

mari: thats why i didnt recognize her name

mari: even though i should have probs guessed

alya: but then u see all the todobakudeku fics

alya: and youre like how tf do they go together

nino: yeah but they also have todobaku and bakudeku dudes

mari: i can see where there coming from with bakudeku

mari: but todobaku?

adrien: dont underestimate ships babe

mari: fuck you

mari: its not that i dislike it.

nino: she just doesnt get it :/

alya: :/

mari: :/

adrien: okay then 

adrien: ill just wait until you see the fan art

alya: fan art?

nino: you dont know

adrien: she gets obsessed with ships via fanart :P

mari: IM IN LOVE

mari:

 

adrien: told ya she'd like it after looking at pics :P

mari: i dont LIKE it

mari: I LOVE IT

alya: jfc

nino: but what about bakushima and tododeku

alya: yeah mari

adrien: shes too busy screaming todobaku

adrien: but she still ships them too

mari: who else would you ship our icy hot son with?

mari: yes i have calmed down

mari: before u ask

alya: oh okay

adrien: yaoyorozu

nino: ^^

alya: ^^

mari: todomomo

mari: hmm

mari: but what about jirou?

adrien: oh shit yeah they have a ship too

alya: they are awesome together

nino: i can see that :P

mari: guys

mari: asui and uraraka

alya: yesss i was waiting for this

adrien: they so gay for each other

nino: well thats what we see

mari: dude

mari: d u d e

nino: what

adrien: omgg we havent shipped our cinnamon roll son deku with anyone yet

alya: well we have :/

nino: tododeku and bakudeku and todobakudeku?

mari: yeah but who else would you ship him with?

alya: uraraka

nino: kiri

adrien: mina

mari: woah mina?

adrien: they'd be so cute together

mari: i guess

mari: asui

adrien: mmmmm yesss

nino: look at us 

alya: bunch of anime nerds

adrien: shinsou and deku mari!

mari: holy fuuuuuuck yesss

nino: class 1a is so gay

mari: ikr

adrien: ^^

alya: ^^

adrien: except mineta

mari: i hate that guy

alya: how tf did he even get in the hero course

nino: how tf did he get into UA

mari: yuuei*

adrien: not this again

alya: what?

mari: i have a problem when people say UA instead of Yuuei

adrien: but mari they only use Yuuei in the manga

alya: UA is used in the anime

nino: so theyre both right

mari: i guess :/

mari: anyway i need to go binge watching with my babe adri 

adrien: im so in love with you

mari: so am i 

alya: kill me now

nino: dont fucking kill us with cuteness

mari: u should ask deku and uraraka to do that for u

adrien: :)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save me from bnha hell plzz. aaaand on second thought dont :) 
> 
> there will be a story as to how adri and mari got together dw! 
> 
> love you all :)


	6. quick notice :(

look, this fic is just killing me right now. i'm currently in very bad writers block for this shitty gc fic of mine. honestly, im not doing okay as there has also been a major death in the family. 

i hope you guys understand. i don't know when this will return but when it does... well, you'll see it. goodbye for now and i'll see you again soon. i'm actually thinking about deleting it but i don't know if i should. this will stay as complete until i finally come back. or it'll be deleted. like i said i don't know.

don't hate me guys.

\- miiba x

 

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened.. i dont have an updating schedule but yeahh so nothing else bye x


End file.
